


Grand Opening

by Xingshou



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Amusement Parks, Capsule Corporation, Dad Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Dad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Fluff, Fun, Hijinks & Shenanigans, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingshou/pseuds/Xingshou
Summary: Vegeta is forced to finally make good on his promise to take Trunks to the damn amusement park. Unfortunately, Bulma invited Goku and Goten along too - and what's this about Mr. Satan opening a new ride? One-shot.





	Grand Opening

Vegeta ignored the buzzer the first time it went off. Bulma had had the doorbell-like things installed in the Gravity Room so that she could easily contact him from anywhere in the compound if needed, but lately the red buttons had been a great point of fascination with the local Capsule Corp cats, so Vegeta had learned to mostly ignore the buzzing unless it became incessant. Which it was quickly doing. 

He growled and reached for the switch to turn off the robots, then palmed a flat panel on the wall, which then turned into a screen. 

"What?" 

"Good morning to you too, Grump," Bulma sniffed on the other end. 

"It's my training time." 

"All day long is your training time unless someone drags you away from it. I need you to take Trunks for the day. I forgot I agreed to hold Capsule Corp's Quarterly Review luncheon in the garden today, and you know how much Trunks likes to get underfoot. Besides, I promised them a tour of the facilities too, and I don't want you to scare - uh, I mean, I don't want them to bother you." 

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Very well. And where exactly am I meant to take him?" 

"Mr. Satan's amusement park is opening a brand new ride, apparently. Trunks hasn't stopped talking about it. Why don't you take him there?" 

Vegeta frowned. "Didn't I go on that stupid resort trip so I wouldn't have to bring him to that damn park?" 

"Sorry, already bought the tickets," Bulma smiled sweetly, holding up her phone. "You're going." 

"Fine..." Vegeta grumbled. "Perhaps it won't be so --" 

"Oh, and I invited Goku and Goten to go, too," Bulma added. 

"What?! Woman --" 

"Bye, have fun!" Bulma said, waggling her fingers at him as the screen went black, leaving Vegeta speechless. 

\--

"This is cool, isn't it, Vegeta?" Goku said happily as he switched lanes without looking, ignoring the frenzied honking behind them. "It sure was nice of Bulma to invite us along, too." 

Vegeta sat in the passenger seat, arms folded, eyes ahead. "I wouldn't call being trapped all day with you cool, Kakarot. Bulma just thought it would be better if Trunks had a friend along, and I'll be damned if I'm babysitting your offspring more than I have to." He tapped his fingers agitatedly, then glanced sidelong at Goku. "What exactly is an amusement park?" 

"Dad!" Trunks abandoned the game of rock-paper-scissors he'd been playing with Goten in the back seat and grabbed Vegeta's seat instead, "You don't know what an amusement park is?! Didn't you see the ads on TV?" 

"You know I don't watch TV." 

"It's like, this awesome park, with, like, rides!" Trunks said. 

"They're really cool!" Goten added, "'Specially the roller coasters! And the splashy ones!" 

"Is that what the new ride is?" Goku asked. "A roller coaster?" 

"We dunno!" Goten said. 

"Yeah, it's been real secret," Trunks said. "I guess Mr. Satan wants it to be a surprise for everyone! Hey, maybe we'll see him too. I heard he's gonna unveil it himself." 

"Wait a moment, you mean that numbskull will be at this so-called park today, too?" Vegeta said, twisting in his seat to stare at his son. 

Trunks shrugged, "Yeah, I think so." 

Vegeta turned back around and sunk lower in his seat, muttering to himself. Stuck in a park with Kakarot and Mr. Satan. He was going to have to have a serious talk with Bulma about her expectations of him when they got home. 

\---

"Dad, come on!" Trunks said, pulling at Vegeta's arm. "Goku and Goten are gonna get ahead of us in line!" 

"I do not understand," Vegeta said, peering at the facade in front of him leading into the ride, "Why so much effort in making fake rocks? There are plenty of real rocks. Is there some appeal to fake rock I am missing? Is it a human thing? Who manufactures these fake rocks?" 

"Who cares!" Trunks pouted, "I don't want Goten to get the best seat! C'mon!" 

Vegeta allowed Trunks to pull him away, still peering suspiciously at the Old West setting as they did so. He didn't realize Trunks had pushed him into what was essentially a log with seats in it until they were already moving. 

In the front, Goku turned around to grin at him. "This is fun!"

Vegeta scoffed and looked away, then paused. "What is that?" 

"What is what?" 

"That... infernal music. What is it? Where is it coming from? I would like it to stop." 

"It's the ride, dad. See!" Trunks pointed up ahead where some adorable animal robots were singing a jaunty tune as they moved in time with the music. Vegeta's eyes widened. 

"No. No - I did not sign up for this." Vegeta turned and grabbed Trunks' arms, shaking him back and forth, "Have I done something to upset your mother? Has she mentioned anything to you? Surely whatever I did could not have warranted this type of punishment!" 

"Relax, Vegeta," Goku smiled, turning back around. "It's only a ten minute ride." 

"Ten minutes?! That's far too --" 

"Hold on, dad!" Trunks grinned as they whooshed down a tiny water hill. Vegeta blinked as he got misted with water. 

"Is that it? This is the ride you were going on about? It's barely anything." 

"Um, that's not quite it," Goten smiled sweetly from the front, pointing to where the log in front of them was being pulled up a sharp incline, just to disappear once it got to the top of the hill. 

Their log got to the top of the hill, teetering there for a moment -- then Goku, Goten and Trunks put their hands up in delight as they went zooming down the larger waterfall, ending in a huge splash. 

"That was really fun, right, Vegeta?" Goku smiled, then frowned when he realized the other Saiyan was missing. "Vegeta?" 

Trunks tapped him and pointed up. Sure enough, Vegeta was hovering above them, arms crossed. Goku and the boys exited the log, and Vegeta touched down in front of them, only to be confronted by a bemused employee. 

"Excuse me, sir, we do ask that you keep your arms, legs, and... uh... entire... body... inside the ride at all times." 

Vegeta raised his eyebrows at him. "You are telling me I should have willingly pitched myself off a cliff and not attempted some form of self-preservation?" 

"That... that is how the ride works, yes." 

Vegeta sighed as he stalked away, "I will never understand humans." 

\--

"I'm starving," Goku said a few hours later. "Can we eat?" 

"Finally, you say something not completely idiotic," Vegeta agreed. "Trunks, where is the food area?" 

"Over there, through the game booths!" Trunks said, pointing. "Race you there, Goten!" 

The boys laughed as they raced off, leaving the adult Saiyans to walk more slowly behind them. Vegeta looked around as they passed the stalls, curious. "What exactly are these?" 

Goku shrugged. "I dunno. I think they're games where you can win some kinda prize. I've seen 'em at village fairs before but I've never gotten to play." 

"Why not make today the day you play, then!" A stall keeper with a huge red mustache and a straw boater hat smiled at them from behind his counter. "Step right up and try your luck! Pop all the balloons and get a prize!" 

Goku excitedly ran over, looking at the different colored balloons and prizes. Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood nearby, muttering about how childish it was. 

"How about you, sir?" The stall-keeper was offering Vegeta a dart. "Friendly competition with your friend here? See who can pop more! You don't want him to beat you, do you?" 

Vegeta's eye twitched, and he snatched the dart. "Give me that." 

Goku smirked at him. "Ready?" 

"Shut up." 

The stall-keeper was not ready for what happened when he rang the starting bell -- as soon as it rang, he had to leap away and take cover for his life as the two men threw darts at speeds he couldn't even see. 

"Stall-keeper!" Vegeta barked, not losing momentum with the darts, "You said whoever pops the *most* balloons, correct?" 

"Y-yes --" 

Vegeta smirked, pulling energy into his hand. In the split second Goku realized what was happening, he grabbed the stall-keeper and instant-transmissioned them away just as the entire stall exploded. 

"No fair, Vegeta!" Goku said, setting the stall-keeper down on his feet. 

"Don't whine, Kakarot," Vegeta said, dusting his hands off. "I got all of them, did I not? I believe I win. Now, where did Trunks go?" 

"Sorry," Goku whispered to the stall-keeper as he helped himself to a squishy monkey, "Bill it to Capsule Corp!" 

\-- 

Mr. Satan stood on a podium, surrounded by hundreds of excited fans. He threw his arms up in the air with a grin. "YEAAAHHHH!" 

The crowd went wild, and, confidence bolstered, Mr. Satan stepped up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am so honored you all could come today and witness the opening of my new ride -- Invasion Earth! I worked real hard on it the past couple months, and I hope that you'll --" He paused as he spotted some tell-tale hair in the crowd. It couldn't be... but nobody had hair like Goku or Vegeta. He cleared his throat, "Uh, uh, will you folks just excuse me for one sec, I, uh -- gotta hit the bathroom real quick, 'scuse me..." 

He leaped down from the stage, elbowing through until he made his way to the Saiyans. "Hey, uh, guys, what are you all doin' here?" 

Goku gestured to the boys, "Just enjoying your park, Mr. Satan! Can't wait to try this new ride of yours!" 

"It's gonna be awesome, right!" Trunks grinned up at the sweating human, "I heard it's gonna be the coolest ride in the park!" 

"Oh, uh, yeah, it's awesome alright," Mr. Satan coughed into his hand, "Er, I didn't really take you for amusement park types, uh, I might hafta warn you about some things for this ride, y'see..."

"What the hell do you have to warn us about?" Vegeta growled, "If that damned waterfall ride is the best this park can do, I can hardly believe there's anything dangerous in there. Can we just ride it so we can get the hell out of here and go home, finally?" 

"Oh, uh, sure, of course, actually it makes a lotta sense that you four'd be the first to ride, yeah..." Mr. Satan laughed nervously. "Come on with me." 

Mr. Satan climbed back up to the podium while the Saiyans stood behind it. "Anyway uh, yeah, welcome to the ride and I hope you like it - and congratulations to these four contest winners who get to ride the ride first! Yeah, that's it, contest winners..." he grinned as he gestured to them behind him, "Let's try this ride!" 

\--

"I hope it's better than that log one, I mean, that was fun, but not really that scary, y'know?" Trunks said as they all climbed into a little four-seater boat, Mr. Satan squished between Goku and Vegeta in the back. 

"Er, hope you're not too disappointed, kid, it's not really a thrill ride, gotta appeal to all the families who come here y'know..." 

Vegeta winced as he heard some majestic music starting up, "Is it too late to get off?" 

The boat swung around into a giant open room - on each side were animatronics of people fawning over a larger animatronic in the room - Mr. Satan. Of course. 

"Kinda realistic, doncha think?" Mr. Satan whispered to Goku as they passed by it. 

Goku could barely answer before the robot Mr. Satan began belting out a heartfelt tune about saving the world, and the animatronic townspeople surrounding him joined in. Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized where this was going. "Wait. This isn't..." 

The boat went under a tunnel hung with a sign wishing Mr. Satan luck, and then they were whisked into another scene, this one set up to look more like the desert. There was another Mr. Satan animatronic, still singing his robot heart out -- to Cell. 

More like a robot of Cell, who was singing his own villainous song, matched with synchronized movements. Vegeta turned to stare at Mr. Satan, mouth open. "Are you completely insane?!" 

Mr. Satan flinched, "Well, uh, y'see, the investors were pretty insistent on the story and I don't have much to do with it..." 

"This is weird..." Trunks said from the front. 

"Dad, look! It's you!" Goten giggled, pointing. They all turned to look -- sure enough, far in a corner, behind a rock outcropping, a few robot heads of Z-fighters popped up and down here and there. 

The boat moved them into the final room - Cell was defeated, and the townspeople were joining Mr. Satan in a resounding chorus. 

"Wow," Goku smiled, although even he seemed unsure what to make of it all, "I sure wish I had a picture of this for Chi Chi and Gohan." 

"Well, uh, thanks for bein' the first riders, really, good to see ya," Mr. Satan said as the boat pulled up to the exit zone and they climbed out, "I, uh, got some work to do... over there." 

They all watched as he ran off. Vegeta scrubbed at his face. "We are leaving." 

\--

The sun was setting as Bulma pulled a beer from the fridge and handed it to Goku while Goten and Trunks played video games in the living room. "Thanks for going, Goku. I hope Vegeta wasn't too much of a pain in the ass." 

"Fuck off, Woman!" Vegeta's voice floated in from the other room. "There was singing! You did not warn me at all!" 

Bulma rolled her eyes as she got out her checkbook. "I guess I should've guessed I couldn't send you two there without doing some minor damage. This check should cover it at least... so the new ride was kinda disappointing, huh?" 

Goku shrugged. "Dunno. I liked the song. It was fun." He leaned conspiratorially in to whisper in Bulma's ear. "Vegeta's just mad because he wasn't in the ride at all." 

"Shut up Kakarot!"

**Author's Note:**

> I actually based Mr. Satan's ride off of Sinbad's Storybook Adventure in Tokyo Disneyland. It's quite a sweet little ride and I highly recommend you watch a ride through -- I doubt Vegeta would like sitting through it though XD


End file.
